Forum:Neuer wikia-Skin
:hier her verschoben von MediaWiki Diskussion:Wikia.css Gibt es hier eine Diskussionsseite zum neuen Skin? Konnte bislang keine finden, würde aber gerne ein paar Kommentare zur Abweichung vom bisher allgemeingültigen "MA-Design" abgeben. Wäre schade, wenn ihr euch durch ein neues Logo abspalten würdet. -- Cid Highwind 10:48, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe zwar seit ein paar Tagen viele edits im css Bereich (Ich hab da keine so große Ahnung), weiß aber auch nicht was es damit auf sich hat. Also... Neuer Skin? -- 10:59, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK, dann mache ich mal den "Erklärbär" - und vielleicht könnte dies jemand von euch in eine besser sichtbare Position verschieben, z.B. euer Forum: Es gibt einen neuen Skin. Dieser ist gerade aus der Betaphase gekommen, und inzwischen optional aktiv auf allen Wikia-Wikis - ihr könnt den in euren Einstellungen aktivieren. In zwei Wochen wird der Skin zum Standard für alle (mit der Option, zum Alten zurückzuschalten). Weitere zwei Wochen später wird diese Option entfallen, und es wird nur noch diesen Skin geben. Mit der Änderung einher geht eine Anpassung der "Terms of Use", so dass es den Administratoren nicht mehr im vollen Umfang gestattet sein soll, Anpassungen am Skin vorzunehmen. Das ist schade, da der neue Skin ziemlich viele Funktionen enthält, die von fast allen als schwachsinnig empfunden werden. Bevor ich das alles wiederhole, hier ein Link zur englischen Diskussion: en:Forum:Yet another skin change. Worum es mir hauptsächlich geht: wir haben auf MA/en schon eine Anpassung des Skins vorgenommen - unter anderem auch deshalb, weil es eigentlich zunächst hieß, dass anderssprachige Wikis erst später umgestellt werden. Wenn ihr die ganzen Änderungen unabhängig von uns durchführen wollt, bleibt das letztendlich natürlich schon euch überlassen - schade fände ich es allerdings schon, insbesondere wenn es um ein totales Auseinanderdriften geht, was bestimmte Designelemente angeht. Dieses neue Logo z.B. finde ich nicht gelungen. -- Cid Highwind 11:11, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Also von einem neuen Logo und einem totalen auseinanderdriften halt ich ebenfalls schon mal garnichts. -- 11:16, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin ich auch stark dagegen. Memory Alpha ist meiner Meinung nach eine Wikifamilie, wie auch die Wikipedias, da sollten wir schon beim gleichen Layout bleiben. ::Was Wikia’s New Look angeht war ich da schon einige Zeit etwas nervös und wollte das eigentlich auch hier mal ansprechen. Was ich zum Beispiel noch nicht rausgefunden habe, ist, ob Monobook als Skin erhalten bleibt. Im zugehörigen Blogbeitrag geht es nur um Monaco.--Bravomike 11:20, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::als ich gesehen hatte, das es freigeschaltet wurde, hab ich schon mal angefangen sämtliche Sidebars, Mehrspaltervorlagen usw. in das neue CSS zu übernehmen. und hab auch schon Sachen ausgeblendet. wie z.B. "dieses Bild wurde hochgeladen von...". hab bei der Gelegenheit auch mal das mit dem logo ausprobiert. entschuldigt, solltet ihr jetzt aufgrund von dessen Hässlichkeit erblinden.-- 11:23, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, gerade das gesehen. Gott sei Dank!--Bravomike 11:23, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Es geht nicht um das Aussehen. Wer hat beschlossen, dass wir ein neues (sich vom rest MAs unterscheidendes) Logo haben wollen? Oder war das jetzt nur rein zum testen von irgend etwas? -- 11:26, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::ich hatte gar nichts beschlossen, nur rum probiert -- 11:29, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das war ja meine Frage. Es tut mir leid falls du dich jetzt angegriffen gefühlt haben solltest oder so. -- 11:32, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::@bravomike: Die Frage zum Monobook-Skin wurde auch von Avatar auf dessen Seite Wichtige Informationen zum neuen Look beantwortet nachdem sich mehrere User besorgt danach erkundigten: Es gab und gibt keinerlei Änderung, wie Monobook in Wikia behandelt wird. Aufgrund eines Fehlers wurden leider einige Monobook-Nutzer vor etwa einer Woche auf Monaco umgestellt (sorry). Dies wird auch möglicherweise am 20. Oktober erneut passieren. Mit einem Klick kannst du dann aber wieder zurück zu Monobook wechseln. Grundsätzlich scheint es mir aber trotzdem eine gute Idee zu sein, dem Skin wenigstens eine kurze persönliche Testphase zu gönnen. und Monobook kann weiterhin wie bisher als persönliche Einstellung gewählt werden - dort gibt es keine Änderung. Ich empfehle aber trotzdem jedem, den neuen Skin wenigstens einmal einige zeitlang auszuprobieren, da viele Funktionen nur von diesem, nicht aber von Monobook, unterstützt werden.. - Auch für mich ist das eine Erleichterung. Der neue Skin interessiert mich (wie auch der Monaco-Skin) nicht die Bohne, da ich seit jeher mit Monobook arbeite. Warum kompliziert und vollgestopft mit unbrauchbaren Extras, wenn es auch einfach und schlank geht? --Pflaume 13:03, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja... was brauchbar ist, ist ja Ansichtssache. Ich benutze Monaco und find es praktisch. Aber das ist ja hier wiederum nicht das Thema. Ich hab den neuen skin mal getestet. Ungewohnt. Bevor der Standard wird, muss das normale Logo wieder hin. Und paar Kleinigkeiten sind noch nicht ganz "rund". Im Gegensatz zur englischen Version. Aber shisma macht das schon. -- 13:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) "Standard", also erstmalig sichtbar für alle Benutzer und dauerhaft für die nicht angemeldeten, wird der Skin wie gesagt am 20. Oktober. Bis dahin sollte also Einigkeit darüber bestehen, in welche Richtung ihr mit dem MA/de-Aussehen gehen wollt. Andere graphische Abweichungen zu MA/en, die mir aufgefallen sind: Schrift ist hellgrau (statt weiß), die Wikiabalken oben und unten sind rot (statt blau), Buttons sind rot (statt grau), Überschriften sind grau (statt gelb). Muss natürlich nicht alles 100%ig einheitlich sein, aber vielleicht sollten Abweichungen zumindest bei euch diskutiert werden. -- Cid Highwind 14:07, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wird sich das mit der Platzaufteilung der Artikel eigentlich noch ändern oder bleibt das bei dem neuen Skin jetzt so wie das ist? Da ist bei mir erst mal links und rechts neben dem Rahmen gar nichts. Das bedeutet da ist weggeschmissner Platz. Dann ist der Bereich in der Mitte ca. gedritteld. Da ist links etwa 2 drittel der Artikel und 1 drittel rechts Werbung. Ich hab mir mit dem neuen Skin mal (hätte auch jeder andere Artikel sein können) angeschaut. Im MonoBook (Das ich nach den bisherigen Tests auch weiterhin verwenden werde) sind die Bilder dort recht nah untereinander, im neuen Skin sind die nicht mal mehr auf der gleichen Seite, da diese Aufteilung (2 drittel Artikel / 1 drittel Werbung) den ganzen Artikel unansehnlich macht. Wird sich da noch was ändern oder ist das endgültig im neuen Skin?--Tobi72 23:09, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Das wird wohl so bleiben, die einheitliche Breite ist eines der Kernfeatures des Projekts. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass mir die Bildverteilung in der neuen Version besser gefällt als unter Monaco, weil sie unabhängig von der Werbung sind. Sicher, die Werbung hat jetzt noch mehr Platz, aber wenigstens schiebt sie nicht alle Bilder auf der Seite hin und her.--Bravomike 23:14, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Die Frage ist nun nur: Wonach richten wir den Artikel in Zukunft aus? Nach dem MonoBook-Skin oder dem neuen Skin? Die passen leider nicht zusammen und dann bekommst du sowas wie hier (schau dir das mal in dem neuen Skin an). Ich finde das sieht furchtbar aus und wie gesagt, man kann MA nur auf eines von beidem anpassen, entweder oder und um Ehrlich zu sein bevorzuge ich MonoBook.--Tobi72 23:19, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Also der neue Skin ist so, als kaufe ich mir einen 16:9 Fernseher, um dann Filme im 9:16 Format anzuschauen... Von der Bildschirmbreite, die man am Rechner hat, wird effektiv nur die Hälfte genutzt.--Tobi72 23:54, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich werde auch an Monobook festhalten, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass schon sehr bald jeder unangemeldete Besucher und jeder neue Benutzer nur noch den neuen Skin haben wird. Wir müssen uns also danach ausrichten.--Bravomike 06:58, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt. Wir sollten auch auf jeden Fall noch die Designdinge, die Cid angesprochen hat ändern. Die Überschriften sollten wieder gelb sein, das normale Logo auch zurück usw. -- 10:16, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ach Du meine Güte! Meckern ist natürlich immer einfach, aber der neue Skin ist ja eine Katastrophe. Ich kann Tobi da nur zustimmen, warum nutzt der Skin nur so einen kleinen Teil für den wirklichen Inhalt? Da sehen lange Artikel und Artikel mit einer großen Sidebar wirklich schrecklich mit aus. Warum nimmt man sich da kein Beispiel an der Wikipedia, die immerhin die geamte Breite des Bildschirms nutzt? Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, global festzulegen, welchen Skin unangemeldete User zu sehen bekommen? Bei der Skin-Auswahl steht doch bisher "Die Admins dieses Wikis haben Monaco Angepasst als Standard-Skin gewählt", hat das nichts zu bedeuten?--Joe-le 11:36, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Naja, bei dem neuen Skin haben Administratoren weniger Einstellmöglichkeiten, als bisher und somit wird das wohl so bleiben. Ich hab mir letzte Nacht mal Diskussion aus MA/en angetan und dort trägt man wohl von einigen Seiten Abwanderungsgedanken, allerdings ist das Problem, dass eine Kopie von MA dann bei Wikia verbleiben würde und das ist dann ein Problem. Als Alternative könnte man deutlich machen, dass MA für den MonoBook Skin optimiert wurde und nur damit die Artikel angemessen angezeigt werden. Fakt ist im Moment jedenfalls, dass der neue Skin aus langen Artikeln ein unleserliches Geschreibsel macht. Das Zerstört die Lesbarkeit des Wikis.--Tobi72 11:48, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::@Tobi72 auf welchen skin wir Inhalte zukünftig auslegen: Inhalte sollten auch zukünftig unabhängig vom Design angelegt werden. Das ist auch weitestgehend möglich. Macht euch keine Sorgen ich werde auch weiterhin den nach außen hin sichtbaren Skin verwenden und auch solche Dinge achten ^^-- 12:04, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, dass sich da einer drum kümmert! Ich persönlich werde, wie gesagt, weiterhin mit Monobook arbeiten, aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man das neue Layout ein wenig genauer anschaut. Wie gesagt, wenigstens hängt die Werbung nicht mehr in den Artikeln.--Bravomike 12:37, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::ich finde das neue Design auf jeden Fall besser als Moncao. Ich Arbeite hauptsächlich mit Widescreen-Displays, wo die Zeilenlänge bei bei den bisherigen Skins immer ad infinitum ging. Im neuen Skin sind die Artikel auf jeden Fall besser lesbar. Ich empfehle mal das aus zu probieren.-- 12:48, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was das "große Ganze" angeht stimme ich zu, da gefällt auch mir der neue Skin besser als das üble Monaco-Debakel, mit dem wir uns die letzten zwei Jahre herumplagen mussten. Es lassen sich auch durch persönliche CSS- und JavaScript-Tricks viele schöne Verbesserungen anbringen - z.B. läuft bei mir zur Zeit ein selbstgeschriebenes Skript, welches die "sidebars" in die rechte Spalte verschiebt und so den zu schmalen Inhaltsbereich etwas aufwertet. Allerdings, der Teufel steckt im Detail! Es gibt viele Elemente, die für ein "enzyklopädisches Wiki" vollkommen unpassend sind - und ausgerechnet diese Elemente sind nicht optional sondern werden erzwungen. Ihr werdet früher oder später wahrscheinlich auch "freundlich gebeten" werden, die "Bild hochgeladen von ..." Textzeilen eben nicht für alle zu entfernen. Das Einzige was dann bleibt ist, andere Benutzer dazu einzuladen, die persönlichen Skin-Änderungen zu teilen - aber damit erwischt man eben nur die eh schon angemeldeten "Mitschreiber", und nicht den unangemeldeten "Leser", der sich plötzlich über die ganze Klickibunti-Grafik wundert und schlimmstenfalls abwandert. -- Cid Highwind 20:17, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Erst mal danke bei Shisma für eine Mühe mit dem neuen Skin. Ich hab mir das mit der Sidebar mal angeschaut und finde den Platz neben den Artikeln nicht so sinnvoll, da die Sidebar dort leicht übersehen wird und irgendwie vom Artikel abgetrennt aussieht. Deshalb sollte sie meiner Ansicht nach dort bleiben, wo sie war. Und noch eine Anmerkung zu den Skins. :::::Zudem habe ich mir die Diskussion auf den englischen MA mal angeschaut und mir ist das hier aufgefallen. Da geht es darum, bestimmte Dinge wie z.B. den letzten Bearbeiter und dessen Bild zu verbergen, da die eigentlich nichts im Artikel selbst zu suchen haben. Währe das für uns auch interessant? :::::Zum Schluss noch eine Anmerkung. Es macht schon einen Unterschied, ob ich meine Arbeit nach dem neuen oder MonoBook-Skin ausrichte, denn zumindest mit der Links- und Rechtsbündigkeit von Bildern und auch deren Abstand untereinander (das ist was ich bemerkt habe), gibt es große Unterschiede. Ich halte mich derzeit und wohl auch weiterhin an Monobook.--Tobi72 12:01, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Letzten Bearbeiter des Bildes verbergen, habe ich schon eingefügt. oder siehst du den immer noch?-- 15:19, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Auf die Schnelle noch einmal drei Kommentare: #Sichtbar für alle wird der neue Skin am 20. Oktober, also in fünf Tagen. Wenn in Sachen "Vereinheitlichung" (insb. Logo) noch etwas laufen soll, wird das jetzt Zeit. #Da der Skin, wie beschrieben, der neue Standard für alle Besucher wird (und es wohl mehr Besucher als Editoren gibt) macht es meiner Meinung nach absolut keinen Sinn, sich als Editor auf eine Anpassung an den Monobook-Skin zu versteifen. Lieber sollte man in den Einzelfällen, in denen es deutliche Unterschiede gibt, eine Variante suchen die überall sinnvoll aussieht. #Die "concealer"-Sache wird für euch dann interessant werden, wenn eure Layout-verändernden Maßnahmen bei Gelegenheit von Wikia rückgängig gemacht werden, mit einem Verweis auf ihre neuen Verhaltensregeln. Sollte das nicht passieren, Glück gehabt. -- Cid Highwind 11:17, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::diese Oberfläche zum Farben ändern, speichert bei mir gerade nicht. ich vermute mal das wikia da noch was reparieren muss. was meinst du mit "concealer"-Sache? -- 11:58, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine den Teil unserer Ten-Forward-Diskussion, die Tobi72 in seinem letzten Kommentar verlinkt hat. Wir haben Änderungen am neuen Skin nicht in der zentralen CSS-Datei (Wikia.css) vorgenommen, sondern in einer "optionalen" Zusatzdatei die wir den Benutzern zur Einbindung empfehlen werden. Hintergrund ist, dass Wikia seine Verhaltensrichtlinien geändert hat, darauf besteht, dass keine layout-verändernden Anpassungen per Wikia.css vorgenommen werden und sich wohl vorbehält, solche Änderungen auch entgegen dem Willen der jeweiligen "Community" wieder rückgängig zu machen. -- Cid Highwind 12:20, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::habe dazu mal mit avatar gespochen: ich weiss jetzt nicht, wer mit cid gesprochen hat. grundaetzlich ist es richtig, dass wir unsere nutzungsbedingungen angepasst haben. "funktionalitaet" sollte nicht fuer alle nutzer ohne absprache mit wikia veraendert werden. dazu gehoert z.b. alles ausserhalb der content-area (z.B. ausblenden der globalen navigation oder verstecken der fussleiste). mehr informationen dazu gibt es hier: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Avatar/Wichtige_Informationen_zum_neuen_Look ... bei sowas wie "eigene sidebars, die so aehnlich wie infoboxen sind" sehe ich jetzt auf anhieb erst einmal kein problem. ... ja, wobei das jetzt erstmal nur meine persoenliche meinung ist und ich mich mit niemandem abgesprochen habe. insofern sehe ich da kein problem. das mit der sidebar müsste wieder raus-- 17:47, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zitat aus dem verlinkten Blogeintrag: "Es ist nicht erlaubt, Module aus der rechten Seitenleiste, Blogs oder die Bildattributionen zu entfernen." - das ist genau das, wovon ich schon die ganze Zeit spreche. -- Cid Highwind 23:17, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Mich persönlich würden diese Bildattributionen aber schon nerven. Ich würde es ersteinmal rausschmeißen, und wenn sich keiner von Wikia meldet haben wir halt Glück gehabt. Alternativ könnte man vielleicht mit einer Vorlage tricksen (Stichwort: kein thumb benutzen)--Bravomike 12:10, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::keine schlechte Idee ^^-- 21:25, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :So, HEUTE ist der Termin der umstellung. Und ich mein es sind noch Dinge an unserer Version auszubessern oder nicht? Also alle unesere unangemeldeten user werden in ein paar Stunden den neuen Skin haben. -- 22:44, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Also mir sind ein paar Dinge spontan aufgefallen die ich nicht gut finde. 1. Mir fehlt der Schnellzugriff auf der linken Seite - ich hatte schon Probleme zum Forum zu kommen. 2. Die Logbücher haben keinen Rahmen mehr - das macht die ganze Sache sehr unübersichtlich in den Folgen. 3. Der breite Streifen auf der rechten Seite ist stöhren, dadurch werden die Seiten ewig lang. Das mal ganz spontan von mir. Achja, die Farbstrukutur für Überschriften etc. gefiel mit vorher besser, aber das ist nur, bis man es gewohnt ist....--One of four 11:59, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Die Farben der Überschriften müssen ja noch geändert werden. Wenn ich das anhand der MA/en-Version richtig verstehe ist das linke monaco- bzw. monobook-menu im wikia-skin nun oben. Das müsste dann auch noch um die menupünkte, die wir normal haben erweitert werden. Zu den letzten Änderungen kommt man auch etwas ungewohnt. Heißt nun wikia-Aktivitäten. Die Nav-vorlagen sehen auch noch unfertig aus. -- 12:10, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe nun * die Überschriftenfarbe auf Gelb gesetzt. * Die Navigation aus dem früheren Skin kopiert (die Farben müssten noch mal angepasst werden, es gibt ja jetzt kein rot mehr). * Die Logbücher hervorgehoben -- 07:27, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Danke shisma! Ich hab noch ne Frage: Das Menu, was wir bisher links haben, kommt im neuen skin oben rechts neben dem MA-Logo hin, oder? -- 08:58, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Shisma: Super, dass du dich darum kümmerst! Mir sind noch zwei Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen. Auf der Hauptseite befindet sich unter Bild des Tages eine recht große unschöne Lücke, und Texte im Blockquote werden noch nicht hervorgehoben.--Joe-le 09:06, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) das mit dem Bild des Tages ist ein Problem der Vorlage:Bild_des_Tages. Da sind irgendwie ein Haufen Umbrüche drin. ich kann den fehler aber auch gerade nicht finden-- 09:36, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man moch die portal-navleiste und die sprachauswahl "box" auf der hauptseite im neuen skin wieder hinzufügen? -- 15:24, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ein weiteres Problem: In den Personensidebars wird das untere Bild nicht mehr angezeigt (Bsp.: Deanna Troi, Geordi La Forge, James Tiberius Kirk). Das führte bereits zu einem kleinen Missverständnis (siehe hier). An dieser Stelle natürlich auch von mir ein Lob an Shisma: Ohne ihn wären wir bezüglich der Umstellung wohl aufgeschmissen. Derzeit haben wir hier anscheinend keinen weiteren User, der sich auch mit den technischen Aspekten des Wikia-Projektes gut genug auskennt, um solche Veränderungen umsetzen zu können (wobei es natürlich bedenklich ist, dass wir tatsächlich derzeit nur einen User haben, "der sich damit auskennt" - denn was machen wir, wenn Shisma mal längere Zeit ausfallen sollte?) --Pflaume 23:04, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :War nicht Benutzer:Plasmarelais auch ein bisschen versiert in der technik hier? Er ist momentan allerdings nicht so aktiv (kann ja gute Gründe haben). -- 23:18, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Glaub schon, dass Plasma sich damit auch auskennt (sehr schade, dass er momentan nicht mehr so aktiv ist). So wie's aussieht, hat Shisma das Sidebar-Problem lösen können. Weitere Sachen die mir so nebenbei aufgefallen sind: Die [[Vorlage:realworld|'Real-World'-Vorlage]] wird nicht richtig angezeigt. Anstelle eines kleinen Infokästchens steht der Satz "Dieser Artikel ist aus Sicht der realen Welt geschrieben" nun ganz normal dem jeweiligen Artikel voran. Des Weiteren: Der Text in der [[Vorlage:Meta|'Meta'-Vorlage]] wird nicht eingezogen dargestellt. --Pflaume 17:45, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Die Bild des Tages-Vorlage müsste auch noch implementiert werden. -- 22:47, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wow, das Ding schlägt ja richtig hohe Wellen. Falls es jemanden interessiert: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance --Joe-le 22:20, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Menü Man müsste noch ein Menü hinzufügen (Ich hoffe du fühlst dich nicht genervt shisma ;)) Denn Momentan ist es in dem neuen skin schwer möglich auf einige Bereiche in MA zu gelangen, wie z.b. dem Forum hier, da ja das Navigationsmenü von früher links am Rand nach oben verlagert wurde. Nur bei uns sind da jetzt kaum Links drin. In der MA/en gibts da ausklappbare Menüpunkte. -- 22:45, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : das menü können admins hier bearbeiten -- 12:39, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Und wird das einer machen?^^ -- 22:16, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Man müsste ja das hier übertragen. -- 22:25, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Danke fürs hinzufügen der Menüs - langsam gewöhnt man sich an den neuen Skin - was mich immer noch stört ist die geringe Ausnutzung des Raumes auf der Seite... Aber man kann nicht alles haben--One of four 14:58, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bald ist es soweit Nun ist es ja bald soweit, Monaco soll ja am 10.11. abgeschaltet werden. Ich finde den neuen Skin ehrlich gesagt immer noch schrecklich und zwar aus genau einem einzigen Grund: Der Breite (oder wohl besser Schmale) des Artikelraums. Ansonsten könnte ich mich ohne weiteres mit dem Skin anfreunden, denn Dinge verändern sich nun einmal. Aber eine Enzyklopädie in der gerade einmal ein paar Worte in eine Zeile passen, sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Dazu kommt, dass lange Artikel >30KB, und davon haben wir einige, sowas von lang werden, dass man eine Ewigkeit benötigt um nach unten zu scrollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Wikia sich bei der Erstellung dieses Skins an ernsthaften Wikis wie unseren orientiert hat, sondern eher an Spaßwikis. Weiß jemand, ob Wiki an irgendeiner Stelle, außer dieser über Veränderungen, oder den Stand der Dinge informiert, oder etwa darüber ob der Protest gegen den neuen Skin überhaupt irgendwo erhört wird? Ich schätze mal, ich werde dann wohl notgedrungen auf Monobook umstellen müssen, auch wenn ich diesen Skin auch nicht wirklich schick finde. Btw: kann man das Aussehen von Monobook selber anpassen? Mir sind zum Beispiel diese dicken Rahmen um die Bilder aufgefallen. Bei Monobook-MA/en sind die Rahmen zum Beispiel standardmäßig dünner, was ich eleganter finde. Nun denn, wie geht es denn bei uns weiter? MA/en hat Monaco scheinbar schon abgeschaltet und auf den neuen Skin umgestellt. Nutzt hier jemand schon den neuen Skin, oder werden wir in Zukunft alle Monobook verwenden und unsere armen unangemeldeten Besucher müssen dann mit diesem neuen Machwerk vorlieb nehmen?--Joe-le 17:10, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich benutze den neuen skin seit eingen Tagen ausführlich. Man gewöhnt sich dran. Ich hatte das Gefühl es tut eh keiner was daran, ausser shisma. (Nachtrag: OK, es kennt sich auch sonst keiner aus.) Und der skin is ja nun das, was potentielle neue Nutzer sehen werden. Das Menü wird auch langsam besser nutzbar. :In Sachen Breite bin ich voll deiner Meinung. Es würde schon reichen, wenn man diese rechte "Aktivitäten" und Bilder Box wegnehmen würde. -- 17:33, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Liste von Vorlagen, die noch angepasst werden müssen Hier mal eine Liste von Vorlagen, die noch angepasst werden müssen: *Vorlage:Realworld (Aussehen stimmt aber sie wird momentan vom Artikel Text umflossen) *Vorlage:Exzellenter Artikel * Vorlage:Zitat *Vorlage:BdT *Vorlage:Hauptseite-Navigationsleiste * Vorlage:Meta (Einzug) * Vorlage:Darsteller Unbekannt (Einzug) * Vorlage:Siehe auch (Einzug) * (zwar keine Vorlage, aber diese div-klasse ist auch nicht sichtbar) -- 19:04, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Habe mir erlaubt die Liste um zwei Eintragungen (Meta / Darsteller Unbekannt) zu ergänzen. --Pflaume 19:12, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ergänzen ist immer gut.^^ -- 19:15, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::ganz kurz: meint ihr wirklich das Meta unbedingt eingerückt sein muss? ich finde das sieht in kurzen Artikeln sehr unruhig aus. Die durchgängig kursive Schreibweise ist schon eine eindeutige Hervorhebung. Was meint ihr?-- 12:45, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich finde die Artikel in dem neuen Skin sowieso extrem schmal. Wenn man jetzt die Einrückung macht, und dann daneben noch ein Bild ist, dann passen maximal drei oder vier Wörter in einer Zeile.--Bravomike 12:51, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie wär es eigentlich anstatt der einrückung mit so nem gestrichelten kasten drum herum, wie in der Ma/en? Könnte im Monobook-skin ja auch rein (mit einrückung). -- 13:02, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::gestrichelte linie? das ist ja noch schlimmer ^^-- 13:07, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Der Meta-Text MUSS vom normalen Fließtext schon auf dem ersten Blick zu unterscheiden sein. Kursiv-Text allein reicht da einfach nicht aus. Die MA/en benutzt eine eingerückte Variante mit Kursivschrift und Rahmen (und, wenn ich das richtig wahrnehme, sogar mit kleinerer Schriftgröße, Schriftart cambria/serif)) - siehe hier. So wie es jetzt bei uns im neuen Skin ist, kann es einfach nicht bleiben. Etwas das nicht eingerückt ist, gehört meiner Meinung nach zum Canon-Text. Ein einfacher (nicht eingerückter) Rahmen würde also auch nicht ausreichen, denn solche Rahmen verwenden wir auch z.B. bei der Vorlage:Alternative Zeitlinie. --Pflaume 13:08, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) / --Pflaume 13:14, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, der Rahmen ist eher gepunktet.^^ Aber ich seh das eigentlich ähnlich wie Pflaume. -- 13:26, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::k, meta ist eingerückt-- 15:45, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie machen die das? Ich habe dieses Wiki entdeckt, die den neuen Skin in Überbreite verwenden. Wie machen die das und könnten wir das nicht auch? Dann wären die Artikel auch im neuen Skin wieder vernünftig lesbar...--Joe-le 22:58, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, hab das hier gefunden: http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Forum:Fixed_width_changed_for_the_new_look&t=20101027214407. Nur noch nicht ganz verstanden.^^ -- 23:25, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ehrlich gesagt versteh ich Wikia da nicht. Neulich schrieb irgendwo jemand Alle Wikis sind gleich. Aber manche gleicher. Das trifft es recht gut. Warum müssen wir uns mit dem neuen Skin rumplagen, der uns offensichtlich die User verschreckt - so wenig wie in den letzten Tagen war hier lange nicht mehr los - während Wikia fleißig Ausnahmeregelungen zulässt. Neben dem oben genannten WoW-Wiki ist es der Uncyclopedia zum Beispiel ebenfalls gestattet, sich ihren unangemeldeten Usern in Monobook zu präsentieren.--Joe-le 23:43, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit der uncyclopedia is wohl so weil die die wikipedia parodieren. Beim wow-wiki versteh ich die sonderbehandlung allerdings auch nicht. -- 23:45, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC)